


A Few Things...

by thewolfthatwrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pancakes, Rich Stiles, Sharing Clothes, Stiles talks to his coffeemaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewolfthatwrites/pseuds/thewolfthatwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles learned from Lydia that the man had recently ended a nearly six year relationship and wasn’t looking to get into another one. It was a good thing relationships weren’t his thing, Stiles had told her with a smirk.</p><p>...but maybe they could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Things...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, beta'd by [clawstoagunfight](../users/clawstoagunfight) because I can't post anything without her looking at it. 
> 
> I was reading some Stackson this morning before making breakfast and decided I needed this in my life. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

His unconscious mind recognizes when the warmth abandons the spot next to him, but it isn’t enough to pull him away from fighting the zombies.

By the time he fully wakes up, the other side of the bed is cool when he runs his hand across the sheet. His sleep-soft features move into a frown. He should have known this would happen.

The apartment is quiet around him. He contemplates his options: get up, shower, and face the day, or hide under the covers, drowning in regret. He should’ve listened to that little voice last night that told him it was too soon. Neither of them were ready for this step.

He reminds himself he doesn’t do hiding. He’s just about to throw the comforter off of himself when he hears it. Something had fallen in the kitchen. It’s followed by a few muttered words.

Stiles can’t help the smile that spreads over his face. God, who is he?

There are more words, a bit louder this time. “Motherfucking shit. You goddamn stupid thing. God. Oh my god!” Stiles’ smile grows bigger. “Ow! Fuck!”

Stiles is about to call out or actually get up, but then he hears a shout of “Fucking finally!” and decides to stay where he is.

He sinks down into a more comfortable position, content to wait where he is. He thinks of how far they’ve come over the last few months. They had met through a mutual friend at a dinner party her girlfriend had organized. Stiles had thought he was pretty, wanted to take him home, but the man was shy. Stiles learned from Lydia that he had recently ended a nearly six year relationship and wasn’t looking to get into another one. It was a good thing relationships weren’t his thing, Stiles had told her with a smirk.

The aroma of coffee drifts into the room and is enough to encourage him to pull himself from the comfort of the Egyptian cotton. He finds a pair of boxer briefs on the floor beside the bed and pulls them on. He doesn’t notice how tight they are until he’s walked a couple steps. A smirk pulls at his lips when he realized why that would be.

The first thing that catches his eyes are the broad, bare shoulders that taper down into a narrow waist. He’s standing in front of the stove, loose sweatpants low on his hips. Stiles watches his back muscles flex as his flips what smells like pancakes.

Stiles isn’t sure what he wants more right now: food and coffee or Jackson.

“Your fancy coffeemaker is evil.” Jackson informs him without turning around.

“Karen is not! She’s just not used to other people touching her.” Stiles moves closer to the machine and runs his hand over it lovingly. “I heard Jackson yelling at you, sweetheart; I promise he didn’t mean it. You’re not stupid or evil.”

Jackson is staring at him with an unimpressed look when Stiles glances at him. Stiles just smiles with a shrug and watches Jackson’s eyes track the movement, watches as they darken the lower they go. “You’re in my underwear.”

“I could take them off if you’d like,” Stiles says, reaching for the waistband.

“You are going to make me burn breakfast. Go sit over there and drink your evil coffee.” Jackson turns his attention to the stove. He removes the finished pancakes and begins to pour more batter.

Stiles moves up behind the man, arms tightening across the muscled stomach. He leans forward to graze his teeth over the spot behind Jackson’s ear that always makes him shiver. “What if I don’t want to sit over there? What if I want to burn breakfast?” His fingernails are lightly scratching over Jackson’s abs.

The man’s breath isn’t coming as easily anymore. “So, thi–” The nails scratch lower, back and forth, lower and lower. “So, this what mo–orning Stiles is like?” Jackson’s head tips back to rest against Stiles’ shoulder.

“Apparently.” Stiles shifts to kiss his way up the other’s jaw. “I’ve never met him before,” he whispers right before he reaches Jackson’s lips.

Stiles stops moving his fingers; the tips just beneath the band of the sweats. Jackson lets out a whine as his hips jerk backwards. Stiles presses forward in response, smirking into the kiss. Jackson retaliates by turning to deepen the kiss; Stiles understands the unspoken ‘shut up’ that it is. Stiles’ hands, now at Jackson’s back, dip further into the sweatpants.

“No underwear? You naughty boy.”

“You’re wearing mine, remember?”

“You were up way before me.”

“Shut up and jus–shit!” Jackson whips back around to pull the pan off the burner. “You made me burn breakfast.”

Stiles hops up onto the countertop between Karen and the plate full of good pancakes. He watches as Jackson moves around his kitchen easily, despite it being his first time there. Stiles pours himself a mug and sips it quietly while Jackson finishes the food. He waits until the burner has been turned off before he reaches out to pull the other man to him once more. His arms winding around those broad shoulders.

“I’m sorry for distracting you,” Stiles murmurs against Jackson’s lips. “I can make it up to you.”

“How would you go about doing that?” Jackson asks, crowding in closer between Stiles’ legs.

“I could start with apology kisses,” Stiles says before leaning back in to do just that.

Jackson pulls back, a calculated look on his face. “I’ve never burned my food before, you know.”

“Not even a piece of toast?”

“Nope.”

“More than kisses then?”

“Yep.”

Stiles scoots forward and brings his legs up to lock around Jackson’s hips. “I can think of a few things.”

* * *

Jackson is starfished across the bed with a sleeping Stiles on top of him a little while later. He hears his phone go off, debates ignoring it, but sees it on the bedside table. He reaches over carefully and answers it quietly.  

“Why are you not answering your door?” Lydia asks in lieu of a greeting.

“Because I’m not home?”

“Where are you? It’s eight o’clock on a Sunday morning?”

Jackson feels a grin start to spread across his face and looks down at the man drooling on his chest. “At my boyfriend’s apartment…”

Lydia squeals so loud Stiles blinks his eyes open in alarm. Jackson shushes her and runs his hand through Stiles’ short hairs. Lydia’s excitedly rambling about double dates, and how excited Malia will be when she tells her – Jackson isn’t really listening any more, too busy watching the dopey way Stiles is smiling at him.

“Jackson! Are you even listening to me?”

“Not really,” Jackson admits, “too busy looking at my boyfriend.” And because he is, he sees the way Stiles’ eyes widen at the word. “I’ll talk to you later, Lyds, okay?”

“Fine. Run the double date idea by Stiles and see what he thi–” Jackson hangs up.

“Boyfriend, huh?”

“I figured that’s what the sleepover and morning sex meant.”

“I don’t know. You might have to do a little work to convince me…”

“I can think of a few things.” Jackson grins while his hands get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have a bit more headcanon for this that I'd love to share! Let me know if you want to hear it!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://thewolfthatwrites.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
